Dragon Ball Neo
Dragon Ball Neo is a redone version of Dragon Ball that is still being planned. It is made using Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Revenge of King Piccolo. Episodes Son Goku Saga *1: Magical Adventure, the legend of Son Goku begins *2: Man of the Island, Turtle Hermit Kame-Sennin *3: Wolf Fang Fist! The desert bandit Yamcha *4: Royalty of Fire mountain, Ox King and his daughter Chi-Chi *5: Master Roshi's ultimate attack, the Kamehameha wave! *6: The Dragon Balls stolen! The plans of Emperor Pilaf *7: Summoning of Shenron, Goku's monsterous transformation *8: Introducing Krillin, the training starts today! *9: After months of hard work, the Tenkaichi Budokai *10: Yamcha defeated?! The mysterious Jackie Chun *11: Son Goku's turn, the end of the quarter-finals *12: Warriors of the Kame Sennin style; Krillin Vs Jackie Chun *13: Son Goku Vs Nam, the power of the Namuamidabutsu *14: The final round begins! Son Goku Vs Jackie Chun *15: Goku's Great ape transformation, Master Roshi's last choice *16: The deciding attacks, the standing warrior is champion Red Ribbon Army Saga *17: Seek the Dragon Balls, the mysterious Red Ribbons *18: Attack on the Ox King's village, Goku Vs Silver *19: Arrival in Jingle village, one boy's assault on Muscle Tower *20: Metallitron defeated, the purple ninja of the next floor *21: Come out and attack! The peaceful Android #8 *22: The secret floor of the tower, battle against the Monster Buyon *23: Eighter's anger, the fall of Muscle Tower *24: The Pirate's Cave, the search for treasure and Dragon Balls *25: Danger in the cave, a robot's attack *26: A dangerous soldier, Krillin Vs General Blue *27: Watch out Goku! The blue eyes of Blue *28: A frantic escape, the Dragon Balls lost! *29: The strangest of places; Welcome to Penguin village *30: Someone stronger than Goku?, Arale's pro-wrestling *31: Blue's failure, die at the hands of Tao Paipai *32: An incredibly skilled man, Tao Paipai the assassin *33: The only way to surpass Tao, the training at Korin tower *34: After 3 days the rematch, Goku Vs Tao *35: Tao defeated; With a burning heart, defeat the Red Ribbon Army *36: Attack on the Red Ribbon base, the final moments of Commander Red *37: The dawn of the Black Ribbon Army, Goku Vs Commander Black Tien Shinhan Saga *38: The only way to get the last Ball, a visit to Fortuneteller Baba *39: The battle against the five scary warriors, Krillin Vs Fangs *40: Krillin's good advantage, advance to round 3 Yamcha *41: Battle in the Devil's toilet, Yamcha's forfeit and Goku's turn *42: A warrior of pure heart, withstand the Devilmite beam *43: The last warrior, Son Goku Vs The Masked Man *44: The Masked man's identity, good to see you Son Gohan! *45: Bora's revival, the 3 years of training begin *46: Roshi's rival, the Return to the Tournament *47: Kame against Tsuru, Yamcha Vs Tien Shinhan *48: The telikenetic fighter, Chiaotzu's Dodonpa *49: The Semi-finals begin; Jackie Chun Vs Tien Shinhan *50: An even battle, an unexpected forfeit? *51: Pupils of the Turtle hermit; Son Goku Vs Krillin *52: The finals once again, Son Goku Vs Tien Shinhan *53: The even battle of students, a test of true skill *54: Tien's change in heart, the ultimate technique: the Kikoho *55: A close battle and a terrible aftermath, the murder of Krillin! King Piccolo Saga *56: Son Goku's anger, the return of the Demon King; Piccolo *57: Goku's crippling defeat, Tambourine's martial artist hitlist *58: Nobody touches my breakfast, the strong samurai; Yajirobe *59: One slash finishes it, the amazing skill of Yajirobe *60: Rematch, Goku's new strength and Tambourine's end *61: King Piccolo into battle, Goku at the demon's mercy *62: A close call with death, return to Korin tower *63: Calling forth Shenron, Master Roshi's final Mafuba wave *64: Return of youth, King Piccolo's global conquest *65: Seige of King's Castle, Tien Vs Drum *66: Goku returns, the Demon King's true power *67: A close match of power, King Piccolo's Bakurikimaha *68: I'll put everthing into this, Son Goku's deciding punch *69: No time for interviews! The way to Kami's lookout *70: Test upon arrival, fight Mr. Popo *71: Meeting with Kami, the good embodiment of King Piccolo! *72: Shenron resurrected, the training of God begins *73: Trip into the past, Mutaito's knowledge of ki *74: Goku Vs a doll?, the final test of the Turtle students *75: Return to Orin temple, Krillin Vs Paopao *76: An enemy comes back, Yamcha Vs Monster Carrot *77: I must become stronger, the foolishness of Tien Shinhan *78: Tien Vs Demon, the Mafuba and the Multi-Form *79: And so, the 3 years of training Piccolo Jr. Saga *80: Reunion at the tournament, the changes of an adult Goku *81: Enemies in the Tournament, Cyborg Tao Paipai and Junior *82: The top 8 warriors, begin the quarter finals *83: Battle against a former master, Tien Shinhan Vs Tao Paipai *84: Proposal in a battle, the beautiful woman is Chi-Chi! *85: Krillin Vs Junior, a warriors futile efforts *86: Shen Vs Yamcha, the desperate Sokidan attack *87: A rematch after 3 years, Son Goku Vs Tien Shinhan *88: Tien's last option, reveal the Multi-Form technique *89: Four times the trouble! Goku Vs Four Tiens *90: Battle of evil and good, Piccolo Vs Kami *91: A defeating move, the reversal of the Mafuba *92: The final battle; Son Goku Vs Piccolo Jr. *93: The technique of Goku's limits, the Super Kamehameha *94: The battle within, Operation: Rescue Kami *95: Battle of the powerful techniques, Goku's meteor combination *96: Hang on Goku, the hero in a deathly spot *97: Piccolo defeated, Son Goku is the world's champion! Theme Songs The first opening is Makafushigi adventure, the original opening for Dragon Ball. From the Tien Shinhan Saga up until the end of the series the opening is changed to Power of Dreamer, the opening for Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. Openings *Makafushigi Adventure: Episodes 1-37 *Power of Dreamer: Episodea 38-97 Endings *Romantic Ageru-yo: Episodes 1-16 *Moeru Heart de Red Ribbon Gun Yattsukero: Episodes 17-37 *Mezase Tenkaichi: Episodes 38-97 Cast The cast will be made up of Nubescout and various people he knows so far the planned cast are: *Nubescout: Son Goku (Kid, Adult), Yamcha, Ninja Murasaki, General Blue, Tao Paipai, Commander Red, Assisstant Black, Mr. Popo